


Big Fun

by CastielWinchester



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, At Least Not Without a Responsible Adult or Something, But It's Remy What Are You Gonna Do, Car Roof Surfing, Everyone Is Gay, Fireflies, Human AU, I think not, I'm Not Condoning Car Roof Surfing Either, I'm Not Condoning Underage Drinkning, I'm not sorry, Introversion, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Social Issues, Socially Awkward Virgil, This is Actually Based on That Party Scene in Teenwolf, Try To Stop Him?, Underage Drinking, Virgil Can't Handle People, Yes the Title is a Heathers Refrence, duh - Freeform, high school party, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester/pseuds/CastielWinchester
Summary: Virgil's best friend, Remy, decides one day that they need to get Virgil to get out there. So, their solution? Drag Virgil, a socially award introverted emo, to a party hosted by Remy's boyfriend's - Dee's - friend, Remus. Remy, Dee, and Remus have a plan, though. A plan to hook up two people they know are right for each other by using Seven Minutes in Heaven.Of course, Virgil knows nothing about it, and neither does Roman.OrVirgil gets dragged to a party and ends up pushed into a closet with Roman for a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven that he did not willingly participate in, but will not regret.





	Big Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I did loosely base this off of that party scene in Teen Wolf (The movie with Michael J Fox). I was re-watching it while back and figured I'd tweak it a bit and poof, a Sanders Sides fic. And yes, I made the titles a Heathers refence anyway, it's practically unavoidable to do so for me. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you like it.

Somehow, by some miracle by a being of higher power who desired for these kids to get themselves in deep shit, Remy and Virgil had gotten the beer kegs. Three, to be exact. Now, that wouldn’t be such an odd thing if it wasn’t for the fact that they were just Seniors in high school. Being only seventeen, it wasn’t exactly legal for them to have alcoholic beverages. But the beer wasn’t just for them, they was getting it for the party that night. Well, not both of them, this was Remy’s deal, Virgil just happened to be dragged into it.

Virgil had gotten on to them more times than he could count for all the reckless things Remy did. Remy was the most rash and insane friend he had when it came to being a complete idiot, but that didn’t stop him from being their friend.

Virgil and Remy were complete opposites. Remy was outgoing and they didn’t always think hard about things unless it was absolutely serious. Virgil was, not exactly antisocial, he just didn’t like many people, and it was awkward and draining for him to be around people too long. Virgil was also an over-thinker and worrier. But, somehow, those two managed to be great friends since Freshman year.

But, here’s the thing to consider: When an extrovert and introvert befriend each other, or really when an extrovert finds, likes, and adopts an introvert, they both try and get the other to come into their own world. Virgil had many late nights with Remy, fast food or frozen dinners, and binge-worthy TV series. But, Remy would always try to… ‘return the favor’. As in, Remy would drag our poor socially awkward shadowling out to social gatherings. That’s were the party and beer kegs come in.

Remy was dragging Virgil to the party, a party which Remy had promised to bring beer. Virgil really didn’t want to go, but Remy promised to buy Virgil as much fast food as he wanted for a month, and they wouldn’t disturb him by trying to drag him out of his hole Virgil called a bedroom for that month as well. So, reluctantly, Virgil agreed.

So now they were one their way to the party, not a party of any particular reason, mostly because it was everyone’s last chance before school was out for them until college. Seniors in Virgil’s high school seem to throw the most parties because of that reason. But that’s besides the point. The point is, Virgil is driving him, his best friend Remy, and three kegs of beer to Remus’ party.

Virgil didn’t care for Remus in the slightest, but everyone had to admit that his parties were both the best and worst parties ever. They were absolutely insane, and that was what Remy loved. But that’s also what Virgil hated. To say the least, Virgil was a nervous wreck. It was bad enough that he could get into serious trouble with the beer, being underage, but he’s going to one of the most insane parties ever around nearly the entire grade.

“You seem tense Virge,” Remy said as they took a sip from their Starbucks tea. Remy was absolutely right. Virgil was gripping the steering wheel to the point of turning his knuckles white, and his muscles were tight and tense. Virgil gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his breathing in check.

“Well, I could name a whole list of reasons why this is a bad idea and why I’m so tense, but I know I’ll just send you to sleep before you get a chance to pass out from drinking too much,” Virgil said through his teeth.

“Welp, you’re right about that babes,” Remy smirked slightly. “But seriously, are you gonna be okay VeeVee?” Remy asked. They pushed their sunglasses down slightly, and when Virgil glanced at Remy, he could see their bright green eyes staring back at him with concern. Virgil turned his eyes back to the road – he was still anxious, and there was no way he was going to get in a car accident because he wanted to look at his friend for a second longer – and his face softened a bit. Remy really did care about Virgil. They knew that Virgil staying locked up in his room forever was not good for him. They needed to get him out of there every once in a while, get out in the world. They knew that Virgil couldn’t handle being around people as much as others, but it wasn’t healthy to never have human contact. Now, this might not be the best way to get Virgil out there, but this was the way Remy knew.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m just a bit anxious, as usual,” Virgil said. He knew they were trying to help him, and he was grateful for that.

“Good,” Remy said. They set down their drink in the cupholder and began to slide off their leather jacket, better showing off their white – and rather tight – tank top that had the word ‘Sleep’ imprinted on the front. The tank top also showed off the fact that they were, in fact, quite ripped.

“Woah, Rem, what’re doing?” Virgil asked as he watched Remy take off their jacket out of the corner of his eye.

“I love that jacket with every fiber of my being, but I’ll move around better up there without it,” they responded as they began to roll down the window.

“Up there- Oh no. No no no. Absolutely not, not on my van,” Virgil said, but either he was to late, or they hadn’t heard him, because they were already climbing out the window. As they climbed out the window, they hoisted themself up onto the roof of the van. Once they got on the roof, in a sitting position, that’s when they started.

Virgil shouted at them, but Remy wasn’t listening on purpose. They shouted back at Virgil to chill and have a good time. They stood up on the roof, and starting just being themself. Remy shouted with joy as the wind whipped through his hair and bystanders watched in bewilderment and awe. Every once in a while, they would even do a backflip on the roof, perfectly landing every time and making sure not to lose their favorite sunglasses. Eventually, Remy’s adrenaline rush and pure joy rubbed off on Virgil, and soon he was laughing along with them.

But, soon enough, they made it to Remus’ house. Virgil pulled up and parked on the curb, and Remy slid down from the roof. Virgil stepped out of the van, internally screaming at the number of people he could already see. He headed towards the back with Remy, and opened it up to pull out the beer. Virgil grabbed one keg, and Remy another. They both stared at each other when they realized that the kegs were too big to carry more than one at once.

“I’ll get the last one,” a sly voice said behind Remy as they felt a hand snake around their waist. Remy would never admit to the fact that they did jump when they felt it. But, they soon relaxed when they realized who it was.

“Hey Dee,” Remy said, leaning into the person behind them, rather enjoying the feeling of the small pecks placed on their neck.

“Hey R,” Dee said as he walked around them towards the back of the van, ignoring Virgil’s rather dramatic gag of disgust when he showed his datemate romantic attention. Instead, he opted to plant a nice wet kiss on Remy’s lips before grabbing the last keg and bumping the doors shut with his hip. Dee turned to face Virgil. “You know, your friend here has really nice lips,” he said, and walked off, Remy and Virgil soon joining, and Virgil rubbing in how gross that romance fluff was at Remy.

They got inside, and put the beer with a few other kegs in the kitchen. Virgil knew he wasn’t going to drink any, because he knew Remy would get shitfaced. Virgil was making himself the designated driver.

At first, him, Remy, and Dee hung around until Dee dragged Remy away for some alone time, which Virgil was one hundred percent sure Dee just wanted a private make out session. Honestly, Virgil was fine with that. It gave him a chance to run off into a quite place for a bit, regain some of his energy. Soon enough, Virgil decided to sneak off to the upstairs balcony. Luckily, there was no one else there, so he slid out the doors and shut them before walking to the edge. He let out a content sigh as the quiet fill his ears, being used to the sounds of blasting music and people talking over each other. He could still hear those sounds, but they were distant and faint.

He rested his arms on the balcony’s edge, staring out into the woods that lay behind the house. Virgil typically liked to watch the stars, but even if it was dark enough to see them, the trees grew too high up over the building to see them. But what he did see was fireflies. He watched the fireflies light up in the woods as the light of day quickly dimmed into darkness. Virgil soon became entranced by the sight, so much so he didn’t notice the sound of the door opening slightly before sliding shut again, or the sounds of footsteps behind him.

“The fireflies are beautiful, are they?” a smooth voice said behind Virgil, causing him to jump violently and turn around to see a rather beautiful tan face, deep rich eyes and caramel hair. Roman. Remus’ twin brother. Roman and Virgil never really spoke. It’s not as if they hated each other, they just never really bothered to interact. Virgil may have been slightly persuaded to stay away from Roman after seeing what Remus was like, which was not a good excuse, but an excuse nonetheless. But why was he talking to Virgil? Did he think Virgil was someone else? “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Roman said upon noticing Virgil’s jump.

“Um… It’s okay. I’m fine,” Virgil said. He had almost hoped that would be the end of it, just because it was getting rather awkward. Virgil wasn’t the greatest at being social, as you may know. He turned back to look at the woods, the fireflies still active to Virgil’s surprise, though not a bad surprise.

“Why are you out here by yourself?” Roman asked, eyes now fixated on the fireflies. Virgil spared a glance at Roman, trying to find something in his face. Virgil couldn’t find anything that would tell him why Roman was out here talking to him. His face was soft as he looked out into the woods. Virgil turned to look back at the fireflies, who danced around each other in search of love. Virgil sighed.

“Because I’m a vampire who’s waiting for a pour soul to walk out here alone so I can feed,” Virgil said without a single beat. He was surprised and proud about how well it actually came out. Usually he stumbled over words and it took a lot longer to say them at all, then sometimes people don’t even understand him. After the words spilled from his mouth, Roman turned and stared for a moment before letting out a laugh. His laugh was soft and smooth, light and sweet like whipped cream.

“Wow, aren’t you edgy?” he asked with a smile. His eyes glimmered light diamonds, the brown like a rich dark sea of chocolate. Virgil felt a light blush creep up his neck and face, his ears reddening. He hoped his white foundation hid his blush.

“I try,” Virgil responded. They both smiled slightly. Not smirked, but an honest smile. But before either of the two could get another word out, the door to the house burst open, revealing Remus and Remy, both with a look on their faces to only say that they were up to something and were way to excited about it. Remy ran up to Virgil, and Remus to Roman, and they were dragged back inside and somewhat separated. Roman and Virgil shared a glance before they lost each other in the crowd. Virgil tried asking what was going on, but Remy didn’t really give an answer. But they had that look in their face. That sly look like they just couldn’t wait for whatever was going to happen. And whatever was going to happen was involving Virgil to a point that Virgil knew he was going to be a main part of whatever was happening, and he was probably going to regret getting involved at all.

“Remy, what’s going on?” Virgil asked yet again. Remy stopped dragging Virgil when they reached a crowd of people who created a circle around an open space. When they stopped, they turned around with the same face, the look that something was up. Remy smelled slightly of beer, not enough to be drunk, or even reek, just ever so slightly to say he was a bit buzzed at the very least. His eyes peaked out from the tops of his glasses and glimmered like emeralds. They shined with mischief and delight, enough to invoke both excitement and fear into the onlooker. Virgil internally screamed once more, knowing that whole look oh so well. 

“Remus is gonna start drawing names for Seven Minutes in Heaven,” Remy smiled with glee. Remy knew something Virgil didn’t, and Virgil had a feeling what that was. Virgil also didn’t like. He’s known for a while Remy was up to something, and he wanted Virgil involved, that was for sure. Virgil just wasn’t sure what, but when Remy said that, he started to get an idea of what. But he wouldn’t. Surely, he wouldn’t… Would he?

“What’s that got to do with me?” Virgil asked wearily, hoping he was wrong. Remy’s eyes flickered to the clearing of people, as if waiting for something. They glanced at Virgil with a smug grin before turning back to look as Remus stepped into the clearing, and equally smug grin on his face. People started to drunkenly cheer, ready for whatever was going to happen. He started to talk about Seven Minutes in Heaven starting, saying there were multiple closets so plenty of couples could go at once. Once he said in a moment he would start to draw names, that’s when Remy turned to Virgil with a smirk.

“I… may have convinced Remus to rig the drawings a bit,” Remy said before turning back to look at Remus. The two made eye contact for a moment – hard to tell considering Remy didn’t really take off his shades, but Virgil knew – as if they were speaking in their own language. Oh no. He did do it. Virgil didn’t like the sound of that. He knew what Remy did, and there was no way in hell Virgil was ready to do that. Nope nope nope. Virgil started to slowly back away from Remy, hoping to get lost in the crowd. But, of course, Remy noticed. As Virgil turned to walk away, he felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him back. Virgil stumbled a bit as he fell back into Remy’s grasp. “I don’t think so. You’re not going anywhere. You need to get out there, have some fun,” they said as Virgil wriggled in his grasp, both arms now around him.

“Remy, you said you rigged it. How much did you rig it?” Virgil asked concerned as he looked up at his captor. Remy just held a smug grin as they dragged Virgil back. At that moment, Remus called out the first name. Virgil’s heart leapt into his throat.

Remus had called his name.

Remy pushed Virgil into the clearing with Remus before he could process it as they held their grin. Virgil froze up in the clearing as the crowd of high schoolers stared at him with laughter and drunken joy. Remus wiggled his eyebrows at Virgil before turning back to the hat in his hands – presumably Dee’s hat – filled with little slips of paper that held many people’s names. He started to dig his hand around in the hat, and pulled out a slip of paper. The paper read ‘Chris’ from what Virgil could see – he didn’t quite know Chris, but he seemed nice. Now, considering Virgil knew what the paper said, you could imagine the surprise when Remus didn’t call out that name.

He called out Roman.

Virgil’s heart stopped and his breathing hitched. Roman? Roman. Roman! Roman… Roman. His panic drowned out the whoops and cheers from the crowd. His eyes darted to and fro from the floor to the crowd, looking over at everyone there, not really sure what to think yet thinking everything at the same time. He watched as Roman emerged from the crowd, in somewhat of a graceful stance. Though, to the watchful eye, one could see the yellow gloves on Roman’s back, as if to make sure he wouldn’t be going anywhere else. Though, it didn’t seem like he was planning on running like Virgil had originally tried to do. Once out of the crowd, Virgil momentarily made eye contact with Dee, his one yellow eye and one brown eye shimmering like glitter. Then, Virgil’s eyes met Roman’s as he walked forward, all thoughts coming to a halt as they came face to face.

“Hey,” Roman whispered. It was hard to place the feelings that the two were feeling. It was even more impossible to put it into words, so the only words that could slip out were barely greetings. Really, over the whoops and cheers the crowd gave, Virgil shouldn’t be able to hear what Roman said. But, somehow, when they came face to face like that, it was like the world around them slowed and quieted into utter silence.

“Hey,” Virgil replied, same volume as Roman’s. Virgil became hyperaware of everything about Roman. What he looked like, when he was doing, how he seemed to be feeling and thinking. That was the only thing Virgil was aware of, everything else melting away. It was like the world around them had disappeared, and it was just them. Like nothing else mattered. Well, it _was_ like that. Until they were being pushed into a closet by an unknown person. When Virgil truly snapped back to reality, he could just about make out the face of Remy and Remus. Of course. Virgil had nearly forgotten about all that was actually happening.

He could faintly hear the laughs, giggles, and whoops from the people outside. He could distinctly hear the louder howls of laughter and glee from Remy. They had planned this, he just knew it. They probably planned it with Remus and Dee, too. Remus was Roman’s brother, and Dee was their boyfriend. Just… how long were they planning it?

It wasn’t very bright in the closet, per se, but it wasn’t dark either. There was just enough light seeping in from the little crack sized space between the door and it’s frame to see the contents of the closet, like a few shirts and jackets on hangers, a few boxes in the corner, and of course, there was Virgil himself and Roman. Roman, who was in a rather close proximity considering how small the closet was. Roman, who was actually a lot taller than Virgil first thought, and definitely taller than him. Roman, who was staring right at him, as if waiting for something. Virgil’s eyes widened and he froze up at the realization. The situation was finally sinking in, and Virgil had absolutely no idea what to do.

“So…” Roman chuckled. His smile was awkward and sweet. He rubbed his hand on his neck, as if to try and calm his nerves. It was strange to see him act awkward at all. He always seemed so smooth and at school. Confident and certain of himself. Now, he was almost as awkward as Virgil. Not as awkward, though. Virgil knew for a fact that he could just about always take the cake for awkwardness. “You know, I may be slick, but I’ve never actually done this before.”

“Me neither,” Virgil laughed quietly. He looked up and their eyes met once more. Virgil honestly wasn’t sure what to do at this point “Do you… did you even want to…”

“Well, firstly are you sober enough to decide?” Roman asked. That… what? Roman was asking if Virgil was sober? That was not what Virgil had expected to hear. For Roman to care enough to make sure Virgil was sober was… really nice. Most people wouldn’t have cared to ask about that at party like this.

“Well, I haven’t had a single drink, so I’d say yes,” Virgil chuckled. There was a slight look of shock on Roman’s face when the words left Virgil’s lips. Roman was surprised that Virgil hadn’t drunken anything at the party. Honestly, Virgil supposed it made sense, all things considered. “I’m not drinking because I still have to drive Remy and myself home, and I got the impression he might get shitfaced.” Roman laughed, light and heart filled. It was a nice sound, like soft bells and powdered sugar.

“Honestly, I haven’t drunken either,” Roman said, eyes studying Virgil’s face. “I haven’t had the desire to…” they stared at each other for a few moments, not sure what to do next. Virgil’s eyes fell to Roman’s lips for a moment, before ripping them away to look into Roman’s rich eyes once more. Virgil wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. They seemed soft and- wait just a second! Slow down, Virgil, stop thinking like that. He probably doesn’t even like him. He saw- no he thought he saw Roman’s eyes fall to his lips for a moment, but he was likely imagining it.

Suddenly, Roman fell forward and slammed his lips against Virgil, passion filled and absolutely wonderful. Roman then pulled away far too soon, much to Virgil’s disappointment. Although, all that must have shown on his face was utter shock. He could feel the violent blush all over his face and neck. His ears burned, and he was completely surprised by the actions. Roman must have taken the shock the wrong way, because he began to panic and stutter, an odd sight for him.

“I- I’m sorry, did I- you- uh-” Roman stuttered out, absolutely terrible at trying to say what he was going to say. It was obvious from his actions and words that he must have thought Virgil didn’t like it, or that Virgil just wanted out of the room. Well, that wasn’t necessarily the case. He may not have liked being pushed into the closet – it was hard enough coming out of there the first time – but that doesn’t mean that he didn’t… like it just a little. He just thought Roman didn’t. So, Virgil stood corrected when Roman pushed his lips against Virgil’s. Now, it was his turn to prove Roman wrong.

Virgil stood up by his toes – Roman was a bit taller than him, after all, and Roman had stood back up once more – and planted a kiss on Roman’s lips. He didn’t get to stay long, considering he couldn’t just stand on his toes forever, but it worked. Roman’s stuttering and worries screeched to a halt as he stared at Virgil, eyes wide with shock. For a split moment, Virgil truly thought he had made the wrong move. Then, a huge grin spread across Roman’s face, and before Virgil knew it, they were together once more. Lips pushed together, desiring more and more, while their bodies moved closer together. Roman let one arm wrap around Virgil’s waist while another cupped his face. Virgil turned his head to the side as they kissed, his hand running through the other’s hair, and another grabbing at Roman’s shirt.

Adrenaline rushed through Virgil’s body. He pushed his shock aside in the heat of the moment, relishing in the amazing feeling of it all. Roman’s lips were soft and warm, and his hand against his face was just the same. After a few moments, they pulled apart, panting and smiling. Virgil saw that Roman’s cheeks were flushed and his hair was a mess, and Virgil knew he looked about the same. Virgil was amazed by the fact that this was actually happening, and for a moment, in the back of his mind, he was worried it was just a dream. He managed to pinch himself, and figured out it wasn’t a dream.

“You’re a wonderful kisser, love,” Roman whispered, a gentle smile playing on his lips. Virgil smiled back, unable to keep the giddy feelings from being shown. He giggled, which caused Roman to giggle too. Virgil couldn’t help it. Then, the giggles grew stronger and into full laughter. Virgil was held in Roman’s arms, strong and comforting, yet lose enough that Virgil could back out if he felt the need to. He didn’t.

When their laughter died down a bit, Roman gently held Virgil’s chin, lifting it ever so slightly, and leaned in for another kiss. As their lips met, the closet door burst open by a very excited and rather drunk Remus. Upon seeing them, he howled with laughter and his grin grew wider, which Virgil wasn’t sure was even supposed to be possible. In the corner of his eye, he could see Roman’s face go red.

“Remus! What are you doing!?” Roman shouted through gritted teeth. His reaction actually made Virgil want to laugh. Remus just grinned at his brother, obviously enjoying Roman’s reactions, and relishing in the moment.

“You’re seven minutes are up, dearest brother. Unless, you were planning on taking the next step and-” Roman covered Virgil’s ears before he had a chance to hear what Remus was going to say. The noise of the party added to it made it impossible to hear. Although, Virgil had a pretty good idea he knew what Remus was hinting towards, and he felt a blush creep up his neck at the thought. After a few moments of Virgil awkwardly standing there, only able to make out background noises and Roman’s serious embarrassment pouring out of him as Remus continued, unable to shut his mouth. Finally, by some miracle, Remus disappeared, likely by Roman managing to convince him. He removed his hands from Virgil’s ears and apologized profusely.

“It’s fine, Princey, really,” Virgil chuckled. Roman’s eyes sparkled at the nickname. Virgil had finally managed the blush to go down, but it started to come back at the way Roman’s face seemed to light up. Damn, Virgil was falling for him. Hard.

“Princey?” Roman laughed out. “Where did that come from? Because I like it.” Virgil laughed again. Virgil didn’t usually laugh this much, or at all. But Roman had brought something out of him, and it was nice. One thing he didn’t know was how much Roman loved the sound of his laughed, and he was determined to hear it again. Roman was falling for Virgil too.

“Viiiiiiirgiiiiiiil! Baaabes!” Virgil heard Remy call out. When Remy came up to were the two stood, still in the closet, they laughed at the sight, seeing how messy their hair was and their flushed faces. “I knew it! You two are peeeeeeeerfect!” Remy was also a hilarious sight. Their hair was a mess, their glasses askew, and their jacket was falling off one shoulder. Virgil new they were absolutely drunk. He had expected this from Remy, but the problem was was that they seemed barely buzzed just seven minutes ago. The fact that he could get drunk that fast was rather scary.

“I think I’d better take Rem home. Dee is probably dealing with your brother,” Virgil said to Roman. Roman chuckled at the thought, Remus spieling his thoughts to a very tired and exasperated Dee. They walked out of the closet so Virgil could catch Remy before he thought about trying to go and drink more. “C’mon Rem, we’re going home. You’re staying at my place tonight, okay?” Remy nodded with a goofy grin. He may be having fun now, but oh he was going to regret it all in the morning. And Virgil might regret bringing him to his house if he throws up somewhere other than the toilet, but he didn’t trust just dropping Remy off at his house by himself.

“I’d better find Remus… see you later?” Roman said. Virgil looked at Roman, seeing that he really did want to see him again. He hoped that it was true, because he wanted to see Roman again soon.

“Yeah, see you later,” Virgil smiled. Maybe he’ll see him in school Monday? Who knows. He honestly had no idea where this relationship may go, or even if it will go anywhere at all. But, he hopes that it goes somewhere nice. He was already falling for Roman, which was ridiculous, but he couldn’t deny it. He turned to take Remy back to the van, but he was stopped when Roman called out to him.

“Wait,” Roman said. Virgil turned around to face Roman, Remy’s arm slung over his shoulder, giggles still spilling from their mouth. He watched Roman pulled out a sharpie from his pocket. “Can I see your hand?” he asked. Virgil obliged the best he could, holding out his hand, while the other still held onto Remy, keeping them stable. Roman popped open the sharpie and wrote out a series of numbers. Wait… no that was his number, his phone number. When he was down, he popped the lid back on the sharpie, and put it away. “Contact me soon, my little shadowling,” Roman smiled before walking away.

Virgil walked past the people still at the party. He saw Dee keeping Remus upright, who was yelling off things that Virgil knew no one wanted to hear. Virgil and Dee shared a knowing glance, as if to say they both had their own job. Virgil knew Dee probably would rather get to take care of his boyfriend, but Virgil had driven him here, so he was driving him back. Virgil made it to the van, and threw Remy inside before climbing in and behind the wheel. That’s when it hit him, all that had happened. Virgil honestly had no good reaction. He had no idea what to think.

Later that night, after he got Remy to clean up and go to sleep, Virgil sat in his bed – well, sat is used loosely, considering his legs were up against the headboard of the bed, while his torso area lay on the bed – and stared at his hands. The number was intact, but was it really Roman’s number? Did Roman give him a fake number? Well, why would he? Roman had stopped Virgil from leaving so he could give him the number. So why would he give him a fake? That didn’t make sense… unless it was a prank. Then it would be a cruel prank. But, in the end, Virgil figured there was only one way to find out.

He put the number in his phone. He got ready to text Roman, but he wasn’t sure what to say. Finally, after a good while of simply sitting there like an idiot trying to think of what to say, he settled on what to send to the number, hoping that if there is a response, it isn’t a terrible one.

_Princey?_

After a few moments of anticipation, his phone chimed, letting him know he got a response.

_Dark shadowling?_

Virgil smiled and sighed with relief. It was Roman. He responded:

_Yee_

He chuckled at what he sent, and waited for Roman’s response.

_I was scard you wouldn’t text… but do u wanna go out somwere tomorow?_

Virgil giggled at that. Roman was scared he wouldn’t text him? And the spelling mistakes told him he was typing rather quick. Was he excited to be texting Virgil? Well, Virgil though that he likely wouldn’t really ever know, but it was nice to know Roman liked him enough to ask this at all. He started to truly realize how much actually he _liked_ Roman. He really did want to go out with him sometime.

_Yeah, that sounds nice._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys, gals, and non-binary pals liked it! Kudos are greatly appreciated, and comments even more so. I love hearing what you guy think! 
> 
> Cas out.


End file.
